d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aalim Maalik
Aalim Maalik CR 30 Human Wizard 30 LN Medium Humanoid (Human) Init +7 Senses Spot +14 Listen +4 Languages Ancient Common, Draconic, Infernal, Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Auran, Ignan, Aquan, Terran, Giant, Aboleth AC 35, 17 touch, 28 flatfooted hp 360 (30 HD) Immune to detect thoughts, discern lies, and any magical attempt to discern the wearer’s alignment Resist 30 to acid, cold, electricity, fire, & sonic damage, DR 10/+5 SR 40 Fort +24 Ref +22 Will +25 Speed 30’ Melee Ranged Base Atk +15/+10/+5 Grp Special Actions Combat Gear Unholy Chalice of Venalvee, 3 Wands of Maximized Magic Missiles (CL9), 2 Wands of Mirror Image (CL30), 3 Wands of Fireball (CL30) Spells Prepared (CL 30th): 12th --- Maximized Meteor Swarm x2 (DC 36), Maximized Empowered Cacophonic Shield (DC 34), Heightened Mind Fog (DC 39) 11th --- Maximized Horrid Wilting (DC 35), Empowered Meteor Swarm (DC 36), Heightened Mass Suggestion (DC 38), Heightened Dominate Monster (DC 38) 10th --- Empowered Incendiary Cloud (DC 36), Maximized Cacophonic Shield (DC 34), Maximized Empowered Reciprocal Gyre (DC 32), Empowered Horrid Wilting (DC 35) 9th --- Time Stop (DC 36), Wail of the Banshee (DC 36), Reaving Dispel (DC36), Shapechange (DC 36), Summon Elemental Monolith (DC 36), Meteor Swarm (DC 36) 8th --- Otto’s Irresistible Dance (DC 35), Mass Manifest (DC 35), Horrid Wilting (DC 35), Incendiary Cloud (DC 35), Empowered Maximized Fireball (DC 30), Empowered Maximized Resonating Blow (DC 30) 7th --- Sequester (DC 34), Energy Immunity (DC 34), Cacophonic Shield (DC 34), Greater Ironguard (DC 34), Empowered Maximized Heightened Magic Missile (DC 29), Empowered Maximized Heightened Ray of Enfeeblement (DC 30) 6th --- Undeath to Death (DC 33), Antimagic Field (DC 33), Empowered Evard’s Black Tentacles (DC 31) , Maximized Lightning Bolt (DC 31), Heightened Magic Missile (DC 33), Globe of Invulnerability (DC 33) 5th --- Cloudkill (DC 32), Reciprocal Gyre (DC 32), Flesh to Salt (DC 32), Baleful Polymorph (DC 32), Wall of Force (DC 32), Feeblemind (DC 32), Mind Fog (DC 32) 4th --- Parboil (DC 31), Attune Form (DC 31), Assay Resistance (DC 31), Scrying (DC 31), Evard’s Black Tentacles x2 (DC 31), Burning Blood (DC 31), Dimensional Anchor (DC 31), Otiluke’s Dispelling Screenx2 (DC 31) 3rd --- Haste (DC 30), Resonating Blow (DC 30), Gaseous Form (DC 30), Stony Grasp (DC 30), Lightning Bolt (DC 30), Fireball (DC 30) 2nd --- Touch of Idiocy (DC 29), Arcane Lock (DC 29), Spider Climb (DC 29), Detect Thoughts (DC 29), Magic Mouth (DC 29), Glitterdust (DC 29), Blur (DC 29) 1st --- Feather Fall (DC 28), Expeditious Retreat (DC 28), Protection from Chaos (DC 28), Obscuring Mist (DC 28), Shield (DC 28), Disguise Self (DC 28), Magic Missile x2 (DC 28) 0--- daze (DC 27), flare (DC 27), mage hand (DC 27), touch of fatigue (DC 27) Abilities Str 8 Dex 24 Con 28 Int 44 Wis 19 Cha 14 SQ Feats Scribe Scroll, Eschew Materials, Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Craft Wand, Craft Rod, Forge Ring, Craft Construct, Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Counterspell, Maximize Spell, Heighten Spell, Empower Spell, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Spell Capacity (x3), Ignore Spell Materials, Epic Spell Penetration Skills Concentration(Con) +72, Craft: Alchemy(Int) +28, Craft: Armorsmithing(Int) +28, Craft: Weaponsmithing(Int) +28, Craft: Weaving(Int) +50, Craft: Jewelsmithing(Int) +50, Decipher Script(Int) +50, Knowledge: Arcana(Int) +50, Knowledge: Architecture & Engineering(Int) +50, Knowledge: History(Int) +50, Knowledge: Nature(Int) +29, Knowledge: Religion(Int) +50, Knowledge: The Planes(Int) +50, Spellcraft(Int) +52, Spot(Wis) +14 Possessions Combat gear, plus Spellbook, Crown of Imaal, Mask of Maali, Medallion of Likaam, Shirt of Aleaxus, Robe of Peerlessness, Belt of the Master’s Wands, Gate Cloak, Bracers of Mazarid, Ring of Wizardry IV, 4 Wands of Unseen Servant (CL24), Meriinda, and Boots of Kialam Spellbook 0 All; 1st Scholar’s Touch, Protection from Chaos, Obscuring Mist, Magic Missile, Mage Armor, Comprehend Languages, Feather Fall, Hold Portal, Disguise Self, Nystul’s Magic Aura, Repair Light Damage, Low-Light Vision, Shield, Alarm, Unseen Servant, Identify, Tenser’s Floating Disk, Cause Fear, Ray of Enfeeblement, Expeditious Retreat,; 2nd Bull’s Strength, Cat’s Grace, Fox’s Cunning, Eagle’s Splendor, Bear’s Endurance, Blur, Continual Flame, Alter Self, Pyrotechnics, Spider Climb, Repair Moderate Damage, Familiar Pocket, Arcane Lock, Resist Energy, Glitterdust, Detect Thoughts, Touch of Idiocy, Magic Mouth, Owl’s Wisdom, Mirror Image; 3rd Fireball, Haste, Lightning Bolt, Slow, Stony Grasp, Resonating Bolt, Shadow Binding, Analyze Portal, Protection from Energy, Nondetection, Gaseous Form, Water Breathing,, Blink, Gentle Repose; 4th Evard’s Black Tentacles, Scrying, Polymorph, Stone Shape, Otiluke’s Dispelling Screen, Assay Resistance, Burning Blood, Mass Darkvision, Parboil, Attune Form, Thunderlance, Dimensional Anchor, Stoneskin, Minor Creation; 5th Cloudkill, Leomund’s Secret Chest, Feeblemind, Baleful Polymorph, Overland Flight, Passwall, Fabricate, Wall of Force, Cone of Cold, Mind Fog, Major Creation, Dismissal, Duelward, Reciprocal Gyre, Refusal, Freezing Fog, Spiritwall, Flesh to Salt, Xorn Movement, Acid Rain, Break Enchantment, Wall of Stone, Permanency; 6th True Seeing, Chain Lightning, Disintegrate, Flesh to Stone, Control Water, Undeath to Death, Mislead, Permanent Image, Contingency, Geas/Quest, Wall of Iron, Analyze Dweomer, Acid Fog, Greater Dispel Magic, Antimagic Field, Subvert Planar Essence, Brilliant Blade, Fiendform, Imbue Familiar with Spell Ability, Planar Binding, Globe of Invulnerability, Legend Lore, Circle of Death, Move Earth, Mass Suggestion; 7th Plane Shift, Control Weather, Limited Wish, Spell Turning, Greater Scrying, Mass Hold Person, Vision, Project Image, Sequester, Phase Door, Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion, Cacophonic Shield, Energy Immunity, Otiluke’s Greater Dispelling Screen, Ghostform, Mass Flesh to Glass, Reality Maelstrom, Greater Ironguard, Spell Turning, Sequester, greater Arcane Sight, Finger of Death; 8th Mind Blank, Protection from Spells, Otto’s Irresistible Dance, Sunburst, Greater Planar Binding, Screen, Iron Body, Horrid Wilting, Temporal Stasis, Blackfire, Flensing, Mass Manifest, Greater Prying Eyes, Prismatic Wall, Incendiary Cloud, Power Word Stun, Clone, Polymorph Any Object; 9th Gate, Foresight, Wish, Meteor Swarm, Dominate Monster, Time Stop, Shapechange, Wail of the Banshee, Energy Drain, Unbinding, Reaving Dispel, Summon Elemental Monolith, Programmed Amnesia, Superior Invisibility, Transmute Rock to Lava, Mordenkainen’s Disjunction, Prismatic Sphere, Teleportation Circle, Etherealness Character Construction sheet Str 8 -1 (8 base) Dex 24 +7 (8 base +5 (5points) +5 inherent + 6 enhancement) Con 28 +9 (8 base +9 (13points) +5 inherent + 6 enhancement) Int 44 +17 (8 base +10 (16points) + 7 ability increase +5 inherent + 12 enhancement) Wis 19 +4 (8 base +6 (6points) +5 inherent) Cha 14 +2 (8 base +6 enhancement) Classes Wizard 30 Armor Class 35 (10 +7 Dex +8 Armor +10 Deflection) Hit Points (1/2 of 30d4 = 60 + (9x30) +30 = 360 BAB +15/+10/+5 Saves Fort +24 (+6 20th level +5 Epic +9 Con +4 Resistance) Ref +22 (+6 20th level +5 Epic +7 Dex +4 Resistance) Will +25 (+12th level +5 Epic +4 Wis +4 Resistance) Feats Scribe Scroll, Eschew Materials, Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Craft Wand, Craft Rod, Forge Ring, Craft Construct, Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Counterspell, Maximize Spell, Heighten Spell, Empower Spell, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Spell Capacity (x3), Ignore Spell Materials, Epic Spell Penetration Skills (Max 33/16 ranks) Concentration(Con) +42 (33), Craft: Alchemy(Int) +28 (11), Craft: Armorsmithing(Int) +28 (11), Craft: Weaponsmithing(Int) +28 (11), Craft: Weaving(Int) +50 (33), Craft: Jewelsmithing(Int) +50 (33), Decipher Script(Int) +50 (33), Knowledge: Arcana(Int) +50 (33), Knowledge: Architecture & Engineering(Int) +50 (33), Knowledge: History(Int) +50 (33), Knowledge: Nature(Int) +29 (12), Knowledge: Religion(Int) +50 (33), Knowledge: The Planes(Int) +50 (33), Spellcraft(Int) +52 (33), Spot(Wis) +14 (10), Speak Language (+7) Spells Prepared/Known (4/8/7/7/10/7/6/6/6/6/4/4/4) DC 27 + Spell Level 0 All 1 Scholar’s Touch, Protection from Chaos, Obscuring Mist, Magic Missile, Mage Armor, Comprehend Languages, Feather Fall, Hold Portal, Disguise Self, Nystul’s Magic Aura, Repair Light Damage, Low-Light Vision, Shield, Alarm, Unseen Servant, Identify, Tenser’s Floating Disk, Cause Fear, Ray of Enfeeblement, Expeditious Retreat 2 Bull’s Strength, Cat’s Grace, Fox’s Cunning, Eagle’s Splendor, Bear’s Endurance, Blur, Continual Flame, Alter Self, Pyrotechnics, Spider Climb, Repair Moderate Damage, Familiar Pocket, Arcane Lock, Resist Energy, Glitterdust, Detect Thoughts, Touch of Idiocy, Magic Mouth, Owl’s Wisdom, Mirror Image 3 Fireball, Haste, Lightning Bolt, Slow, Stony Grasp, Resonating Bolt, Shadow Binding, Analyze Portal, Protection from Energy, Nondetection, Gaseous Form, Water Breathing,, Blink, Gentle Repose 4 Evard’s Black Tentacles, Scrying, Polymorph, Stone Shape, Otiluke’s Dispelling Screen, Assay Resistance, Burning Blood, Mass Darkvision, Parboil, Attune Form, Thunderlance, Dimensional Anchor, Stoneskin, Minor Creation 5 Cloudkill, Leomund’s Secret Chest, Feeblemind, Baleful Polymorph, Overland Flight, Passwall, Fabricate, Wall of Force, Cone of Cold, Mind Fog, Major Creation, Dismissal, Duelward, Reciprocal Gyre, Refusal, Freezing Fog, Spiritwall, Flesh to Salt, Xorn Movement, Acid Rain, Break Enchantment, Wall of Stone, Permanency 6 True Seeing, Chain Lightning, Disintegrate, Flesh to Stone, Control Water, Undeath to Death, Mislead, Permanent Image, Contingency, Geas/Quest, Wall of Iron, Analyze Dweomer, Acid Fog, Greater Dispel Magic, Antimagic Field, Subvert Planar Essence, Brilliant Blade, Fiendform, Imbue Familiar with Spell Ability, Planar Binding, Globe of Invulnerability, Legend Lore, Circle of Death, Move Earth, Mass Suggestion 7 Plane Shift, Control Weather, Limited Wish, Spell Turning, Greater Scrying, Mass Hold Person, Vision, Project Image, Sequester, Phase Door, Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion, Cacophonic Shield, Energy Immunity, Otiluke’s Greater Dispelling Screen, Ghostform, Mass Flesh to Glass, Reality Maelstrom, Greater Ironguard, Spell Turning, Sequester, greater Arcane Sight, Finger of Death 8 Mind Blank, Protection from Spells, Otto’s Irresistible Dance, Sunburst, Greater Planar Binding, Screen, Iron Body, Horrid Wilting, Temporal Stasis, Blackfire, Flensing, Mass Manifest, Greater Prying Eyes, Prismatic Wall, Incendiary Cloud, Power Word Stun, Clone, Polymorph Any Object 9 Gate, Foresight, Wish, Meteor Swarm, Dominate Monster, Time Stop, Shapechange, Wail of the Banshee, Energy Drain, Unbinding, Reaving Dispel, Summon Elemental Monolith, Programmed Amnesia, Superior Invisibility, Transmute Rock to Lava, Mordenkainen’s Disjunction, Prismatic Sphere, Teleportation Circle, Etherealness Equipment Crown of Imaal (+6 enhancement bonus to Dex, Con & Cha) The Crown of Imaal was Aalim Maalik’s crown in his great city of antiquity, scribed in forgotten tongues and dark promises of retribution for those unworthy to possess it. All but forgotten by modern peoples, it languished in a tomb of paltry liches while its creator remained imprisoned on his plane of gulag for ages, none bold enough to retake the might of the crown from the impersonating undead that claimed it. It took Aalim Maalik some minutes from his release to exact his revenge upon that inferior creature and repossess his birthright. The crown itself seems ponderously heavy to look upon, crafted of burnished bronze scribed everywhere with twisting, changing runes of power that flash with light and release an acrid, metallic taste into the atmosphere surrounding the item. (259,000 GP as 3 +6 enhancement items, caster created for 129,500 GP) Mask of Maali (+12 enhancement bonus to Int & SR40) Made of delicate white porcelain, the Mask of Maali is a reflection of Aalim Maalik’s imprisonment and his resentment toward the gods. When placed upon the wearer’s face it melds seamlessly with and replaces most of the details of his face with the cold featureless features of something that is less than celestial or infernal, and eternally judgmental. His eyes become beads of onyx and his face becomes the brittle porcelain of the mask. His lipless mouth shows no teeth or tongue, only a gaping pristine maw of darkness. (2,595,000 GP as +12 epic enhancement item + SR40 Mantle of Epic Spell Resistance, caster created for 1,297,500 GP) Medallion of Likaam (True Seeing for 30 min/day, Swim speed 30 and may cast spells, move, and breathe underwater without hindrance) The raw ingredients for this medallion were retrieved by Melkaa from a wandering marid who wandered too close to Melkaa’s curious clutches. It is a perfectly formed blue and green pearl shaped by nature and happenstance into the shape of an eye, dramatically wrapped in various exotic leathers woven around it to form a necklace and caged in delicate silver filigree. (97,950 GP as Gem of Seeing + Pearl of Sirines, caster created for 48,975 GP) Shirt of Aleaxus (+5 Armor bonus to AC, SR 18, +4 resistance bonus to all saving throws, +2 enhancement bonus on CL checks to overcome spell resistance) Nothing appears more mundane than this simple white, flowing and loose garment. Designed more for comfort than anything else, Aalim Maalik tells all who inquire that his proudest achievement of the garment was inventing the process by which it never stains – which, though a common process in modern times was quite the invention at its time of creation. Aleaxus itself, forgotten mostly even by Aalim Maalik himself, was the name of the magi’s home town, a constant (albeit unconscious) reminder of comfort and home. (112,500 GP as Robe of the Archmagi, caster created for 56,250 GP) Robe of Peerlessness (+10 deflection bonus to AC, Resistance 30 to Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, & Sonic, DR 10/+5, affected as if under continuous Freedom of Movement spell and immune to detect thoughts, discern lies, and any magical attempt to discern the wearer’s alignment) Aalim Maalik’s Robe of Peerlessness when unworn is a shapeless garment of simple white cloth that, upon being placed over an individual’s shoulders, resizes itself in a whirlwind of white into tightly fitting white wrappings that resemble suede and cover most of the wearer’s body. (2,996,000 GP as +10 Ring of Epic Protection +Ring of Universal Elemental Resistance+ Ring of Ironskin +Ring of Freedom of Movement +Ring of Mind Shielding, user created for 1,498,000) Belt of the Master’s Wands (+30 competence bonus to Concentration and wand storing) This glistening leather belt is buckled with axiomatic iron and studded with small pill-like protrusions of that metal over its surface, twenty-six in all. The wearer can place a wand into any of twenty of the protrusions. The wands simply sink into the surface of the belt and may be called forth by roughly pulling at the area of the belt that holds the wand and wishing it to come to hand. Four slightly larger protrusions hold 2 potions apiece, while the last two are suitable for something as large as a greatsword (though, by Aalim Maalik’s own admission, placing such items into the belt is uncomfortable – they were initially designed for staffs and rods). (96,000 GP as +30 skill bonus + Quiver of Elhonna, user created for 48,000) Gate Cloak (command word Plane Shift 3/day, use activated Greater Invisibility) Aalim Maalik’s Gate Cloak was once a pristine, perfect white like so many others of his personal effects. Unlike so many other of his items though, it was stripped of him prior to his imprisonment and spent eons moving from plane to plane, in the hands of one being to another. In time, even powerful magical items can degrade. So it is that the Gate Cloak, the very cloak used by the Master in his very first journeys from the Prime Material to the Outer Planes, now exists as a mostly grayish cloak with many threadbare spots and torn edges. Aalim Maalik’s arcane mark itself had vanished from the back of the cloak due to its great age, but now glows again proudly as the item recognizes its true Master. (197,000 GP, user created for 98,500 GP) Bracers of Mazarid (Bracers of Armor +8) The Bracers of Mazarid are named for the adamantine gates of Aalim Maalik’s beloved city, invincible to all but the most covetous of outsiders of their time. Their burnished silvered-steel manufacture resembles that metal somewhat, but the magus has always expressed a disdain for adamantine in jewelry, “Fine for war, but why use a metal better built for swords than for earrings?” Beyond their smooth surface the bracers are nondescript. (64,000 GP, user created for 32,000 GP) Gloves of Storing (x2) (20,000 GP) Meriinda The ring called Meriinda is named for its namesake, the beautiful djinna Meriinda, tasked when the world was young by her father the Shah of Winds to be imprisoned by it forever for her dalliance with a rogue wizard king named Aalim Maalik. The young mage was crushed when his lover failed to return, and has only recently been able to retrieve her token so that they might be together once more. Forever has had strange effects upon both of them, neither being the same as they were when they were younger. In many ways they are two strangers with a common, distant past. The ring is twisted into the likeness of Meriinda looping in bluish silver into an elegant band that goes around one’s finger. Occasionally the ring even changes position, as if adjusting itself from being bored. (132,050 GP, as Ring of Djinn Calling (Meriinda) + Ring of Sustenance + Ring of Feather Falling) Ring of Wizardry IV (100,000 GP) Since one of the liches that formerly possessed some of Aalim Maalik’s powerful items did not require their own once he was finished with them, he decided to help himself to some choice bits of magical devices that his imprisonment had not filled the hours of creating. Unholy Chalice of Venalvee (Acts as a Decanter of Endless Water that can produce the living blood of the deceased proto-deity Venalvee 1/day for 20 rnds and upon a command word can produce a CL20 Circle of Death) Though it represents a memorial to perhaps Aalim Maalik’s greatest achievement, the mage has mixed feelings about this item. It began, of course, much like his other magical items with the same aesthetical inclination. It was to be a simple cup of white porcelain, the perfection of simplicity. Steeped in the dark god’s blood though, the item has been twisted. No longer white, it pulsates in throbbing, eye-watering reds with ropey veins that contain a pulse decorating the outside of the vessel. Inside a baleful yellow eye opens and glares from the bottom with frightening regularity. Though the chalice is capable of still producing pure, perfectly clean and refreshing water Aalim Maalik has refrained from using it as such for ages, generally keeping the dark device tucked away and out of sight instead. (424,000 GP, as Decanter of Endless Water multiplied by ten for a really weird effect + command word activated CL20 Circle of Death, user created for 212,000 GP) Boots of Kialam (continuous (suppressible) Passwall and Overland Flight) Made of supple white leather trimmed with silver filigree and embossed with mystic symbols, the Boots of Kialam commemorate the continent of Aalim Maalik’s birth and his intense interest in the goings on and security of his people. With these boots he would fly over his domain and proudly enter any residence he required to confront evil-doers and malcontent rebels that threatened his peaceful people’s wellbeing. (270,000 GP, user created for 135,000 GP) 3 Wands of Maximized Magic Missiles (CL9) (13,500 GP each, user created for 20,250 GP) 4 Wands of Unseen Servant (CL24) (9,000 GP each, user created for 18,000 GP) 2 Wands of Mirror Image (CL30) (22,500 GP each, user created for 22,500 GP) 3 Wands of Fireball (CL30) (33,750 GP each, user created for 50,625 GP) 10 1st level Arcane scrolls- scribed (1,250 GP) 10 2nd level Arcane scrolls- scribed (3,500 GP) 10 3rd level Arcane scrolls- scribed (6,750 GP) 10 4th level Arcane scrolls- scribed (11,000 GP) 10 5th level Arcane scrolls- scribed (16,250 GP) 10 6th level Arcane scrolls-scribed (22,500 GP) 10 7th level Arcane scrolls- scribed (29,750 GP) 10 8th level Arcane scrolls- scribed (38,000 GP) 4 +5 Inherent Bonus Tomes – all read (548,000 GP) 174,850 GP Background Aalim Maalik (Ah-LEEM mah-LEEK) is older than legends, some mountains, and even some gods. In the depths of history Aalim Maalik was one of the first mages to journey to the other planes of existence, to master his craft, and to anger the gods and incur their punishment. Before the youngest of races drew first breath, Aalim Maalik created some of the first laws that the world had ever known by journeying to the outer planes and taking the essence f lawfulness into the wilderness. He forged a city there, creating language and culture marveled at by all and regarded with jealousy by the forces of evil. Being neither a saint nor an appeaser, Aalim Maalik made no treaties with the good gods and discouraged their worship. When the proto-demigod Venalvee attacked his grand city though, Aalim Maalik was infuriated at the forces of good and lawfulness. After banishing the deity to his home plane, he set out upon a mission of vengeance and fury upon Celestia. His madness was pure; his purpose was clear, his mightiness unquestionable; but the forces of good vanquished him and placed upon him a powerful Binding. Centuries passed, and the prison that Aalim Maalik resided in was forgotten by all in the time it took to reduce his once great city to dust and ashes. Great kings and heroes came to meet their dooms seeking to plunder his prison, and spellcasters of great wisdom sought him out to seek his counsel. Stuck in his ageless confinement, Aalim Maalik tempered his fury if not his supreme arrogance. His created servant Melkaa (mel-KAH) brought him news and items from the outside world, albeit slowly and ponderously. Of course, when the world began to end Melkaa was out. Aalim Maalik’s prison was an ancient impenetrable castle in a stabilized zone between the intersections of the elemental planes. To the abominable monstrosities that walked through it though, it was little more than a stepping stone to larger things. Thankfully, at least, the goodly beings who imprisoned the imperious mage designed his Binding so that if his life were truly in great peril his imprisonment would be finally over. Gathering a small portion of the horde of magic items a powerful, extremely bored mage can manage to make over millennia Aalim Maalik was happy enough to escape his prison some small moments before it was reduced to rubble. Remember what gets Aalim Maalik really mad again? Oh yeah, it’s messing up his stuff. He doesn’t care if they’ve killed gods or not, those bastards are gonna pay. Appearance Aalim Maalik looks very much like what he is most definitely not, ordinary. In fact he doesn’t particularly look much like anyone’s preconceived notions of what a mighty wizard from before time should look like. Except when he’s wearing his full regalia of magic items he tends to look like someone’s dad perhaps, or maybe a baker or accountant. His sandy brown and gray hair, nondescript brown eyes, the softly wrinkled lines of his somewhat-darker-than-is-usual face, and portly pot-belly just don’t scream WIZARD to most people. In fact, some people fail to notice him at all when Melkaa is present. Giant hulking constructs stained with eons worth of bloodstains and repaired damage are just more impressive. Personality Aalim Maalik is quiet from eons of imprisonment, but when he does choose to talk it is from the certainty of a man convinced of his own godlike ability and self-importance. He has anachronistic habits and attitudes, tends to refer to things that happened thousands of years ago as if they were still happening, and might comfortably be called a dinosaur if it weren’t for his essential brilliance. More than anything else though Aalim Maalik believes in rules, not prissy rules concerned with the welfare of old people but hard, concrete rules that younger, less intelligent beings just can’t understand. He spouts them off occasionally when he thinks he’s doing you a favor. A lot of them though, basically revolve around not touching the mean magi’s things and why Baleful Polymorph is an appropriate response for waking up a millions of years old wizard before 9am. Melkaa, Huge LN Advanced Iron Golem (54HD) Melkaa has been menacing the neighboring planes of Aalim Maalik’s prison for eons and unlike his master, protected by celestial magics from time’s dark advances, Melkaa shows it. Physically Melkaa is marred by the pitting of millions of years of elemental abuse, enormous unexplainable scars from great and frightful battles, and countless strange repairs made by a sometimes mad wizard. It looms rather than stands some 20 feet tall, as he walks with a peculiar hunched gait that causes the massive iron knuckles of its hands to drag across the ground. Enormous plates of iron shift and vanish when Melkaa walks and moves, revealing shining machinery and brightly whirring brass clockworks or molten iron filled tubes. The humanoid head of the golem is hidden beneath what appears to be a bronze-engraved helm, which over the years the animating elemental spirit of the golem has transformed into an almost sad, regretful visage. Though Melkaa is unable (or at least unwilling) to speak, it does possess intelligence and the ability to interpret orders unlike any other of its kind. Melkaa LN Huge Construct Init +7 Senses Spot +0 Listen +0, Darkvision 60’ Languages Common AC 29, 7 touch, 29 flatfooted 29 hp 364 (54 HD) Immune to all magic that allows a saving throw, DR 15/adamantine Resist Electricity 30 Fort +6 Ref +5 Will +6 Weaknesses Electricity damage slows an Iron Golem for 3 rounds with no saving throw; an iron golem is affected normally by rust attacks, such as that of a rust monster or a rusting grasp spell; an iron golem gets no saving throw against fire effects. Speed 20 feet (4 squares) Melee Slam +41 (2d10+11), +44 +5 Huge Axiomatic Shortspear of Clouting (2d6+16 dmg) Ranged +44 +5 Huge Axiomatic Shortspear of Clouting (2d6+16 dmg 20’ increment) Base Atk +28/+23/+18/+13 Grp +47 Special Actions Breath Weapon (10’ cube of poisonous gas lasting 1 round as a free action every 1d4+1 rounds, initial damage 1d4 Con, Fort DC 19 to negate), Power Attack, Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Overrun, Improved Unarmed Strike, Roundabout Kick, Brutal Throw, Power Throw, Death Blow Combat Gear Mustard, a +5 Huge Axiomatic Shortspear of Clouting (200,302 GP) Abilities Str 33 Dex 9 Con - Int 6 Wis 11 Cha 14 SQ Construct Qualities, a magical attack that deals fire damage breaks any slow effect on the golem and heals 1 point of damage for each 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal. If the amount of healing would cause the golem to exceed its full normal hit points, it gains any excess as temporary hit points, Feats Weapon Focus (slam), Blind-fight, Combat Reflexes, Power Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Improved Unarmed Strike, Hold the Line, Energy Resistance: Electricityx3, Superior Initiative, Spellcasting Harrier, Power Critical: Slam, Roundabout Kick, Zen Archery, Brutal Throw, Death Blow, Power Throw Skills Climb (Str) +16, Concentration (Con) +10, Craft: Painting (Int) +3, Decipher Script (Int) +3, Intimidate (Cha) +22, Search (Wis) +2 Possessions Combat gear plus a simple leather belt with a loop to hold it. Melkaa came up with the name for Mustard with the aid of his Master, who does not question but just accepts that his construct is a little bit weird. (458,000 GP golem + 6 Intelligence + 4 Cha, user created for 229,000 GP) Meriinda, Large CG Noble Djinn (10HD) If Melkaa reflects Aalim Maalik’s implacable nature, then Meriinda’s presence in his life reflects his essential good intentions and resultant failures. While Aalim Maalik whiled his centuries away as a prisoner to the celestial hierarchy, Meriinda was lost to him – passed from owner to owner through the ages to watch even the seemingly ageless djinn of her time grow old and die around her. At one time she proclaimed to her father that her love for Aalim Maalik would last forever, and the magus himself threatened war upon the City of Silver itself if she were not allowed to elope with her human lover. Now, forever has finally come and like a memory returning so has come Aalim Maalik from beyond death itself. Steady as always and as implacable, Meriinda has come to realize that her lover is perhaps less human than herself in sentiment and that pains her. He truly has surpassed her though, and arguing with Aalim Maalik, now more than ever, is like regaling the wind for blowing or pleading with a storm not to rain. She wonders, did she ever love this human, while he wonders, was I ever that young? Meriinda CG Large Outsider (Air, Extraplanar) Init +8 Senses Spot +0 Listen +0, Darkvision 60’ Languages Auran, Celestial, Common, and Ignan AC 16, 13 touch, 12 flatfooted hp 70 (10 HD) Immune to acid Resist Fort +7 Ref +9 Will +7 Weaknesses Speed 20 feet (4 squares), fly 60’ (perfect) Melee Slam +10 (1d8+4) Ranged Base Atk +7 Grp +15 Special Actions Air Mastery, spell-like abilities, whirlwind Combat Gear Abilities Str 18 Dex 19 Con 14 Int 14 Wis 15 Cha 15 SQ Plane shift, telepathy 100’ Feats Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative Skills Appraise +12, Concentration +12, Craft: Sculpture +12, Diplomacy +4, Escape Artist +14, Knowledge: the Planes +12, Listen +12, Move Silently +14, Sense Motive +12, Spellcraft +12, Spot +12, Use Rope +4 Possessions Combat gear plus Air Mastery Airborne creatures take a -1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against a djinni. Spell-Like Abilities At will—invisibility (self only); 1/day— create food and water, create wine (as create water, but wine instead), major creation (created vegetable matter is permanent), persistent image (DC 17), wind walk. Once per day, a djinni can assume gaseous form (as the spell) for up to 1 hour. Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Whirlwind (Su) A djinni can transform itself into a whirlwind once every 10 minutes and remain in that form for up to 7 rounds. In this form, it can move through the air or along a surface at its fly speed. The whirlwind is 5 feet wide at the base, up to 30 feet wide at the top and up to 50 feet tall. The djinni controls the exact height, but it must be at least 10 feet. A djinni’s movement while in whirlwind form does not provoke attacks of opportunity, even if the djinni enters the space another creature occupies. Another creature might be caught in the whirlwind if it touches or enters the whirlwind, or if the djinni moves into or through the creature’s space. Creatures one or more size categories smaller than the djinni might take damage when caught in the whirlwind and be lifted into the air. An affected creature must succeed on a DC 20 Reflex save when it comes into contact with the whirlwind or take 3d6 points of damage. It must also succeed on a second DC 20 Reflex save or be picked up bodily and held suspended in the powerful winds, automatically taking 1d8 points of damage each round. A creature with a fly speed is allowed a DC 20 Reflex save each round to escape the whirlwind. The creature still takes damage but can leave if the save is successful. The save DC is Strength-based and includes a +3 racial adjustment. Creatures trapped in the whirlwind cannot move except to go where the djinni carries them or to escape the whirlwind. Creatures caught in the whirlwind can otherwise act normally, but must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. Creatures caught in the whirlwind take a -4 penalty to Dexterity and a -2 penalty on attack rolls. The djinni can have only as many trapped inside a whirlwind at one time as will fit inside the whirlwind’s volume. The djinni can eject any carried creatures whenever it wishes, depositing them wherever the whirlwind happens to be. If the whirlwind’s base touches the ground, it creates a swirling cloud of debris. This cloud is centered on the djinni and has a diameter equal to half the whirlwind’s height. The cloud obscures all vision, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Creatures 5 feet away have concealment, while those farther away have total concealment. Those caught in the cloud must succeed on a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. A djinni in whirlwind form cannot make melee attacks and does not threaten the area around it. Plane Shift (Sp) A genie can enter any of the elemental planes, the Astral Plane, or the Material Plane. This ability transports the genie and up to eight other creatures, provided they all link hands with the genie. It is otherwise similar to the spell of the same name (caster level 13th). Category:CR 30 Category:Human Category:Wizard